


Reluctant Cupid

by Red Charade (traciller)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: Jared and Nora just can't get over the outfit that Tony showed up in today.





	Reluctant Cupid

**Author's Note:**

> First written in April 2013.

“Stop laughing…” Tony grumbled, giving Nora and Jared the stink eye.

“I-I can’t help it!” Jared yelled, nearly falling off the couch. “How did she talk you into that??”

“Dude, shut up!” Tony would completely ignore the fact that his face was heating up. He wasn’t blushing or anything. It was just hot in here.

“Oh…oh my God…” Nora grinned. “Are you blushing?”

Jared had tapered off into little giggle-snorts, but at that he started another full-blown guffaw.

“No! I’m totally not blushing! It’s just hot in here, the heater’s busted or something.” Tony huffed, crossing his arms and ignoring the stretchy material that squeezed his arms and chest uncomfortably.

“The heater’s not even on.” Nora said with a snicker.

“See! Exactly!” Tony exclaimed, waving his arms a bit.

“That makes no sense.” Jared said, managing to calm down a bit again.

“It makes perfect sense. You’re just too stupid to understand it.”

“Sure…” Nora said with a roll of her eyes. “You’re totally blushing.”

Jared let loose with another peel of loud laughter, straight from his belly.

Tony glared and pointed his arrow at his friends menacingly. “Stop. Laughing.”

Nora snorted. “Seriously, Tony?”

“Oh no~!” Jared cried, exaggeratedly. “Please, Cupid, not us! Have mercy upon us! We’re both betrothed to others!”

Nora had to laugh at that. These guys were always good for a laugh. She had to really thank Tony’s girlfriend for this one, though, she’d managed to get Tony into a pink spandex Cupid outfit somehow.

“I’ll have you know this is a real arrow!” Tony insisted, shaking it at them. Mostly at Jared, really.

“Dude! Seriously?” Jared asked, staring at it for a moment. “Why would you do that? Stop pointing it at me.”

“Oh come on, it’s not like it’s dangerous without an actual bow.”

“You’ve got one…” Jared pointed at the bow slung over Tony’s back.

“Yeah, but it’s a fake bow. It wouldn’t shoot a real arrow even if my life depended on it.” he said, continuing to point the arrow at Jared. At this point it was just to get back at all the teasing and laughing.

“Come on, man! Don’t point that thing at me!” Jared insisted, trying to swat it away.

Tony grinned and pulled it out of his reach, then when Jared put his hand down again Tony proceeded to tap his forehead with it.

“Dude!” Jared yelled, swatting at it again.

That was when there was a bright and sudden flash of light. Both boys turned to look at where it had come from, seeing Nora with a huge grin on her face and looking at her phone. “Yep. Great shot!”

“NORA!!” Jared and Tony yelled in unison.


End file.
